New advanture
by dvast
Summary: Link is enjoying a quite life on his island until duty calls. This time he is more then eager to go. LinkxMedli.
1. Chapter 1

**I got a bit tired of Pokémon so I thought to put a little Zelda fic in. **

"This is the life"

Link was taking a bath in his private cabana. He really needed one after a whole day of sword training. As the warm water embraced his body it felt like heaven. It really did the joints good, but the thing he liked the most was the moment his scars got in touch, Especially the big one that almost go over his whole back. The one that Ganondorf himself make.

Ganondorf, that really brings back memories. Meeting him for the first time, almost getting killed by him and that the Master sword got weakened and Makar and Medli needed to restore its power.

"The poor fellows" Link said to himself "The rest of their lives stuck in a temple. Maybe I should visit them? They must go insane by now."

The thought of Medli make him realize that he had a bottle of Milk and Rum next to him. This was the bottle Medli gave him. He didn't know why but he cherished this item. More then some really useful items like his hammer. He often wondered why he found it so special. The only thing he could think of was the fact that Medli gave it to him.

But he and Medli weren't really that close. And Link regrets that. He only admitted it to Tetra but he had a little crush on Medli. Their was just something about the Rito girl. He was crushed when he heared that she had to stay in the Earth temple. He always told himself that it wouldn't work because they where from different races. That was until Sturgeon, the scholar from Outset Island, said that Rito and Hylians are capable of having strong children and that Hylian/Rito relationships are more common then people think.

Link didn't know what made him so sleepy, the warm bath, The milk with rum or his thoughts about his love life but he couldn't stop his eyelids from closing.

"C-C-COLD"

Link just awakened. He spend the entire night in his bathtub, which got cold. Quickly he got out and dried himself off, put on his tunic and made a warm breakfast. It was a nice day so he is going to eat outside.

The island is peaceful and quit. But then again only three people know that Link lives here, The teacher that gave him this island, Lineback his friend that he met in the ocean king world and Quill a Rito. Everyone else thinks he is sailing from island to island. The last time he sailed was two months ago. He just want to kick back at his island and enjoy a peaceful life. After six months of sailing on Tetra's ship, looking for new land, They wanted to go back. Why would they want new land? The where perfectly happy with what they got. When they had the chance to get back within a month, they took it. Since then he enjoyed a quit life.

After breakfast he was doing his chores. During the dishes something in the room began to glow.

"The Pirate charm" Link said walking to the magical stone "What is it Tetra?"

"Tetra?" The stone answered. Link recognized the voice.

"King Hyrule. Is that you?"

"Indeed."

Link was surprised. This couldn't be good news. The king never tried to contact him.

"What is wrong ?" Link asked worried.

"The seal that keeps Ganondorf in place" Link face struck with horror "is complete?"

"Complete" Link mumbled "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the sages aren't needed anymore and can leave their temple."

"That is great, I can see Medli again."

" And Makar then?"

" O yeah, he is also there."

" And he is the one you are going to get first."

"Why?"

"That is the direction of the wind."

"Cant you give me the Wind Waker again?"

"No" And the stone stopped glowing.

"Well the fastar I get to Makar the faster I can see Medli again."

Link quickly got his gear, Set up supplies for a week of traveling and was of. His next adventure awaited.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid wind temple."

Link was pretty pissed off. Instead of getting Medli first and spend some tome alone, he had to get Makar first. It didn't take very long bur still. He rather spend his time finding Medli.

"Finally" Link sighed "YO MAKAR!!"

The little korok looked around until he finally found the source. "Mister Swordsman"

"NO, Link"

"What are you doing here?" The little leafguy asked.

"Getting you out of here, lets go we still have to find Medli." Link said already walking back.

"Mister Swordsman wait." Link stopped "Why do you need to get me out of here?"

"The king said that the Master sword was strong enough so the sages weren't needed anymore."

"Alright, I'll go. But first I need to say goodbye to the spirits that gave me food. That shouldn't take to long."

Link sighed "Alright but hurry up."

"Mister Swordsman I am ready to go."

Link opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Have I been sleeping?"

"Indeed, for almost two hours."

"WHAT, lets go then. Poor Medli."

Maker used a spell that allowed the both of them to quickly be teleported outside.

* * *

"The wind isn't in the right direction for fast sailing." Link sighed "I think it would take a few days before we get there."

The two of them got in the boat and began sailing. Makar noticed how Link rushed things. After an hour Makar broke the silence.

"Mister Swordsman"

"Link"

Oh, I mean Link. Why do you have such a rush in seeing the Earth sage again?"

Link was a little thrown back by his question. "I uh I just want to get her out, You know it can be to be alone all the time for a whole year. It isn't nice."

"But we weren't alone, we had the temple spirits. The provided us with food and water and everything you need to live."

Link sighed. _"Maybe it is better if he knows the story. I noticed that my crush grew the last few days. He better know it. How stupid would I look if meet her and just stand there like an idiot. Guess it is better that he knows it"_

"Alright Makar I tell you the real story. I like Medli."

"I like Medli to, she is a kind and likable person."

Link sighed again. "I mean, I really like her. The special kind of liking."

"Special Liking" Makar said in a confused tone.

Link gave a mental slap to himself. "That's right you're a korok. You don't know anything about love because you are all the children if the Deku tree. Let me explain what I mean."

So Link explained love as best as he could to the little leaf guy. After a while Makar seemed to understand.

"You have the Saria syndrome." Said Makar.

"What is Saria syndrome?"

"Well, when the Koroks where still Kokori's, the forest sage had something called a crush on the hero of time. Because this was rare for the children of the forest, and to tease her. Love was called Saria syndrome."

"Nice story Makar." Link looked at the sea. "Medli" He whispered.

* * *

His stomach was growling, he had trouble staying awake and he was full of scratches. But Link didn't care, behind that door was Medli. He was about to see Medli again. With a smile on his face he ran towards the door. Before he opened it he stopped.

He looked at himself. He didn't look really that good._"Maybe I need a fairy." _He reached towards his pockets and got out Medli's bottle. It contained a fairy. When Link opened the bottle the fairy came out and began spinning around Link.

He scratches where gone and he didn't feel tired anymore. He walked towards the door. He wished he didn't let Makar in the boat, but he wanted Medli alone. The door opened.

"Who is their?" A sweet voice said. Link noticed a change in her voice, it was a good change. Gathering his courage he stepped inside the room. He could finally see Medli.

Link was stunned. _"Hot, She has grown. Look at that body she developed. She is a woman now." _Link looked at her chest. _"She sure has got some nice bre—Link pervert. Stop it. Lets first say hello."_

"LINK" Medli screamed as she pulled Link in for a hug. Link blushed. "Finally some real company."

"That bad?"

"You don't want to know, but what do you do here?"

"I have some news. You can leave the temple."

Medli just looked at him. Link was confused, shouldn't she be happy. Before he know it he got his answer. ""THANK YOU, I starting to hate this place. I can't stand the idea of being here my whole life. O thank you so much, I can just kiss you."

"_No problem with me, Maybe I should try… No, it was just a matter of speech. Or was it."_

"Better get back to the boat, we don't want to let Makar wait to long."

Medli mood went down a little. "So, Makar is here to." She sighed "Well, lets go."

Medli used the same spell as Makar. Link noticed the little mood change.

" _Her mood went down as soon as she heard about Makar. Why? Did something happen between those two. I don't think so, Makar wanted to see Medli again. Or maybe she wanted to be alone with me for a while."_ Link blushed at the thought.

* * *

"Medli, good to see you again." Makar shouted.

"Same here, so Link where are we going?"

" Well, first I want to get to Outset to get some rest and see some family, and then we drop Makar of at forest heaven."

Medli nodded. After a while they where all packed and ready to go.

* * *

**The ending kind of sucked. ****O well. Please Review, of anders zal ik jullie ingewanden der uitrukken tot drie generaties van jullie nageslacht. That was Dutch and don't take it serious. **


End file.
